


Will You Be My Mate?

by GeekCharming270



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: It's Mating Season and a certain blue-haired omega is surprised yet delighted when a certain redheaded alpha asks to spend the Season together.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Will You Be My Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve y'all! I know this is kinda a dead fandom but I love this manga/anime and I really just wanted to write something for myself staring the two of them. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

In the sports world, secondary gender didn’t really matter. Granted, alphas tended to succeed more due to their natural affinity for physical activity, but really, the only thing that mattered was how much effort you were willing to put into what you were doing. And while it didn’t seem like it to most outside observers, Kuroko put in more effort than almost anyone. That’s what had earned him the respect of the other members of the Generation of Miracles. And what had also gained him even more respect from Kagami after he had learned of the smaller man’s abilities.

So, the fact that he was an omega surrounded mainly by alphas didn’t really matter; most of the time. There had been several instances when alphas from other teams had met him and tried to use their pheromones or their alphan demeanors to intimidate and force him to submit to them. But even when that happened Kuroko refused to be intimidated, because they weren’t worthy of his submission, or Kagami would end up coming to his defense, growling, and posturing until the other alpha went away. In those moments the blunet wanted nothing more than to submit to Kagami, but he stayed strong, saving his seduction of the redhead for another time.

Not to say that Kuroko wantonly put himself on display, but he would occasionally hint at his willingness to spend more time with the alpha or let off pheromones meant to entice. He had even bared his neck to the taller man when they were alone in Kagami’s apartment several times, but nothing he did seemed to have any effect on how his friend perceived him. The omega had given up hope of Kagami ever returning his affections and resigned himself to the status of being redhead’s friend.

That was at least until Mating Season rolled around.

Mating Season, the time of year when alphas and omegas went into their respective heats and ruts as part of their biological imperative to further their genetic lineage. It wasn’t just one week out of the year, it lasted for an entire month, but it’s not like it was an entire month of sex. It was more like a month out of the year where if an alpha or omega disappeared from school or work for a week no one questioned what was going on. But some things that did happen the entire month of Mating Season was heightened senses, heightened arousal, and lots of couples getting together.

It wasn’t necessary to take part in mating season with another person. In fact, it was common for younger alphas and omegas to go their times alone so they could continue their education, but there were some who coupled off, but for them, there were also the options of birth control and such.

Kuroko planned to spend Mating Season alone once again like he did since he presented in his second year of middle school. He was fairly sure that Kagami was going to spend his rut alone as well until one day during lunch the taller man asked him to follow him to the roof. (Kuroko was pretty sure they were still technically banned from it though.) As the smaller man followed his friend he couldn’t help but pick up the mix of arousal and anxiety pouring off of Kagami and wondered what was going on. The arousal he could understand with Mating Season and all, he himself felt slightly aroused all the time lately and it had been getting worse the past couple days, a sure sign that his heat was going to happen any day now.

When they reached the roof and the redhead looked around to see that there were luckily no people around he turned to Kuroko with a blush spanning his entire face and neck.

“What’s going on Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked his friend still slightly concerned about the anxious scent that only seemed to increase with his query.

With a determined huff, the larger man finally opened his mouth to speak, “This is gonna sound weird and crazy. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything - that is to say, I hope you feel comfortable around me. Anyway I wanted to ask if maybe - well if you - would you consider-”

Kuroko watched as the alpha continued to get more and more flustered the longer he spoke so he decided to try and get straight to the point, “Kagami-kun, what are you trying to say? You’re not making any sense.”

Kagami stopped talking, flushing an even brighter red, a feat Kuroko didn’t think was possible before a question left his lips that Kuroko was definitely not expecting to hear, “Tetsuya, will you spend Mating Season with me?”

The blunet stood there in utter shock for several moments. The entire time Kagami’s blushed as red as his hair and he was fidgeting uncontrollably until Kuroko finally managed to piece together a response, “Kagami-kun, did I hear you correctly? You asked me to spend Mating Season with you?”

At this point, Kuroko was surprised that the alpha could get any redder, “Yeah.”

Kuroko had no idea where this question had come from. As much as he had put himself out there to the alpha never seemed to have shown any interest in him whatsoever. Not to say Kuroko wasn’t excited at the prospect of being the redhead’s partner for the Season, because it was the one thing he wanted most besides to win the Winter Cup for the third year in a row.

A smile broke out across the omega’s face as he stepped forward into Kagami’s personal space, taking the taller man’s hands in his own, flustering the alpha even more, “Taiga-kun, I would be honored to spend the Season with you.”

His smile must have been infectious because the blush on Kagami’s face faded to that of a happy blush as he pulled the smaller man into his arms, leaning down so their faces were only a few centimeters apart, “You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

There was no hesitation in Kagami’s next movements as he pressed their lips together. Shock and heat flowed through Kuroko’s veins. Every time he imagined kissing Kagami it was always passionate and carnal, not this tender moment they were now sharing. Snaking his hands up the taller man’s body Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck as the other’s were laced tightly around his waist. And while he was enjoying the sweetness of the kiss Kuroko craved more.

Tilting his head the omega parted his lips taking one of Kagami’s between his own, gently nibbling on the flesh, earning him a surprised gasp. Continuing his onslaught Kuroko felt the alpha growl at the show of dominance, before taking over and delving his tongue into the blunet’s mouth. Kuroko couldn’t help but moan. The kiss had finally become everything he had dreamed of. Hot and heady, just on the side of rough as Kagami all but forced the smaller man to submit to his ministrations, a happy croon resounding through the air.

Kuroko wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Kagami, but they were interrupted by the bell, declaring that their lunch period had ended and it was time for classes to resume. Pulling back Kuroko looked the other man in the eye and he could clearly see Kagami’s annoyance.

Kuroko smiled, “Come on Kagami-kun it’s time for class.”

The taller man pouted but nodded as he followed Kuroko back to their classroom.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly for the pair until it was time for practice. As they were leaving their classroom Kagami casually threw his arm over Kuroko’s shoulders in a possessive manner. The omega didn’t object to the display and inwardly preened at the thought that the alpha wanted him when he could have almost anyone.

It must have been evident to the rest of the team that something had changed between the pair because they all kept giving them curious looks until Riko called for everyone’s attention. The brunet had decided to stay on as the Serin coach for one last season to see the last of her dream team make the most of their last year of high school basketball, but Kuroko was pretty sure she just wanted to make sure they beat the Generation of Miracles one last time before they all went away to college on basketball scholarships all over the world.

As practice went on Kuroko felt his body heating up, his stomach was cramping, and he was pretty sure there was something going on with his scent because the others kept giving him weird looks and Kagami was sticking closer to his side than normal. When practice was over Kuroko pulled Kagami off to the side to tell him what was going on.

“Kagami-kun, I believe that my heat is going to start later tonight or tomorrow morning.”

The redhead had a possessive look in his eyes as he replied, “Alright. Would you prefer to spend it at your house or at my apartment?”

Kuroko blushed at the idea of his family hearing him go through his heat with Kagami. It wasn’t something that he had thought about earlier. He definitely didn’t want his parents hearing him having sex, but the nest he had been building for the past few days was in his room, “Your apartment would be best, but my nest is at home.”

“We can go to your house and grab your things and bring them over and you can rebuild it in my room. I want you to be comfortable,” Kagami assured him as he gently cupped the smaller man’s cheek in his large palm.

Kuroko nuzzled into the touch, “I would like that very much Taiga-kun.”

Kagami smiled, “Let’s go. The sooner we get your things the sooner you can get settled at my place.”

Nodding, Kuroko picked up his bag and led the way out of the gym towards his house. Once again Kagami draped his arm over the other’s shoulders.

When they made it to Kuroko’s home they were greeted by the blunet’s parents’ curious stares. They knew Kagami and weren’t surprised to see him, but they were surprised to see the way he was clinging to their son.

“Good evening, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s mother greeted the giant.

Kagami bowed out of respect, “Good evening, Oba, Oji.”

“What brings you over tonight, Taiga-kun?” His father asked.

The pair shared a look before they nodded and Kuroko turned back to his parents to explain the situation, “Kaasan, Tousan, Taiga-kun asked me to be his partner for the Season, and I accepted.”

Surprisingly, the adults didn’t seem phased in the slightest. In fact, they looked happy. His mother was the one to speak first, “That’s wonderful, Tetsuya. Your father and I were wondering when you two were going to get together. Are you going to stay here for your heat or go to Taiga’s?”

To say the teenagers were shocked at her words was an understatement. They were both unsure of what was going on but Tetsuya snapped out of his confusion faster than the taller man so he could answer, “We’re going to Taiga-kun’s apartment, we just came to get the things from my nest. My heat is going to start tonight or tomorrow.”

Both of his parents nodded in understanding before his father stood and made his way over to where he and Kagami were standing, and despite the height difference, he made an imposing figure towards the tall basketball player, “You’re a respectable young man, Taiga. I know that you and Tetsuya have been friends since you were first years, but Mating Season, especially between alpha and omega, is serious business. What is going to happen after it's over? What are your intentions?”

Kuroko was surprised at his father’s words, but he was also curious as to what would happen afterward. He had only been thinking about what was going to happen in the next few days and hadn’t given a thought as to what was going to follow. He and Kagami were going to the same college in America, were going to share an apartment, but everything else was up in the air.

The redhead had finally shaken off his embarrassment and looked down at Kuroko’s father with a determined look, “I understand your concern, sir. When I asked Tetsuya to be my partner I didn’t just mean for the Season. I want him to be my mate. I’ve loved you since we were first years. I may be the light to his shadow but he is my light in life. He makes me a better person.” It was then that Kagami turned to Kuroko before he spoke his next words. “In fact, I was going to ask him to bond with me before his heat started.”

The smaller man felt his heart skip a beat. This was what he had been dreaming of since he had met the alpha. All he wanted was to stay at Taiga’s side. His parents must have seen the moment happening between the pair because they smiled as his father spoke again, “Then you have our blessing. Now, I suggest you hurry so you can get settled before Tetsuya’s heat kicks in. I’ll call a cab so you don’t have to carry everything.”

“Thank you, Tousan,” Tetsuya finally looked at his father.

The elder Kuroko simply smiled and shooed the pair upstairs to gather the things the omega would need to build his nest at Kagami’s. They gathered the blankets and pillows as well as the miscellaneous clothing items that had made their way into the nest, which also happened to include one of the alpha’s shirts that had gone missing one day after practice, piling them into a suitcase. When Kagami picked up his shirt and looked at Tetsuya, the omega just blushed and mumbled under his breath about how he liked having the alpha’s scent around. Kagami smiled and placed a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead as they grabbed the rest of the items from the nest and headed back downstairs.

By the time they had everything packed and ready the cab had already arrived, so with well wishes from the blue-haired adults, the two teens headed off to Kagami’s apartment to ready themselves for the next few days.

The ride to the apartment was bathed with excitement, their scents filling the cab to the point that the driver was giving them dirty looks, but the pair were too happy to care. When they finally arrived and managed to get Kuroko’s nest upstairs both alpha and omega breathed a sigh of relief at finally being alone. They carried the nesting supplies into Kagami’s bedroom where the redhead left Kuroko to work, declaring that he was going to make them dinner while the omega made their nest.

As Kuroko wove together the various blankets and other nesting supplies he couldn’t help himself from taking the blankets from Kagami’s bed, adding them to the fray along with more of the other man’s clothes. He was nearly finished when a knock at the bedroom door alerted him to Kagami’s presence, “Dinner’s ready.”

Kuroko put the finishing touches on the nest and turned to see Kagami leaning against the doorframe, a grin plastered across his handsome face. Leaving his spot on the bed the blunet made his way over to the alpha, pulling him down into a gentle kiss that quickly turned heated as the larger man pushed his tongue into the omega’s mouth, his hands pulling their bodies flush together. The heat building in Kuroko’s body seemed to crest momentarily as he ground his hips against Kagami’s thigh. A growl tore its way from the redhead, and Kuroko immediately bared his neck in submission.

“Fuck, Tetsuya. If you keep doing that I’m gonna dump you in the nest and never let you leave,” Kagami panted.

“Maybe that’s what I want Taiga-kun to do to me.”

“FUCK!” The alpha growled again. “As much as I’d love to do that right now I need to get food in our systems while we’re both coherent enough to eat properly. Then I’m going to fuck your brains out so that everyone will know who you belong to.”

The rational part of Kuroko’s brain knew that Kagami was right, that they needed to eat, but _damn_ did he want to pull the larger man into the nest and let him have his way. Taking a deep breath the smaller man pulled out of his lover’s embrace with a nod, “Taiga-kun is correct. Eat first and then sex.”

They made their way into the living room where Kagami had placed two plates filled to the brim with his special curry and rice on the coffee table. While they ate the alpha put on a basketball game in the background that neither of them really paid attention to. Kuroko could feel his heat starting to ramp up and the scent he was letting up was clearly affecting the other basketball player, because he had all but pulled the omega into his lap. Still, they managed to finish eating without incident.

“Would you like to take a shower first?” Kagami asked as he finished putting the dishes away.

“A shower would be nice, but only if Taiga-kun joins me,” Kuroko replied.

Kagami gulped at the implication but nodded before following the smaller man into the bathroom where they both stripped out of their uniforms, leaving them completely exposed to the other’s gaze.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other naked in the showers after practice or in the locker room while changing, but now they didn’t have to worry about being caught staring.

The alpha was a wall of pure muscle compared to Kuroko’s lithe frame, his cock already hard standing at least 10 inches, making the omega keen and his knees weaken at the thought of it being inside him, slick leaking from his hole.

“Tetsuya,” Kagami growled, drawing his attention.

When he looked up the omega could see and smell how aroused his light was. Taking one of Kagami’s large hands between his own Kuroko led them both under the warm spray and began cleaning them off.

Their touches started off innocent enough but soon turned heated as Kagami took the omega’s cocklet in one hand while the other found its way to Kuroko’s weeping hole. In that moment the last vestiges of Kuroko’s sanity snapped.

“Fuck me, Taiga. I need you to fuck me _now_.”

Predatory was the only word Kuroko could use to describe the sound that came out of Kagami after his declaration. The alpha turned off the shower and with both hands scooped the omega into his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom before throwing him into the waiting nest. The display of dominance had Kuroko keening, his legs opening automatically. More growls left the alpha’s throat as he slotted himself in the presented space.

Lips descended on pale skin, sucking and licking as they went, tracing a path from Kuroko’s pulse point, down his neck until they met a pert nipple. The smaller man moaned, lacing his hands through red hair. As Taiga continued his ministration one large hand made its way down to the omega’s slick-soaked hole, two fingers slipping in right away.

“ _Alpha!_ ” Kuroko screamed, bucking his hips down further onto the digits.

“Such a good omega,” Kagami crooned as his fingers continued to stretch and pleasure his mate. “So wet for me.”

“Taiga please!” Need filled the smaller man’s voice. His hands were clutching onto the alpha’s shoulders, nails leaving red marks in their wake. “Need you. Need your knot.”

“Shh,” The taller man cooed as he continued fucking the omega with his fingers. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just relax.”

“Can’t relax. Need you. Need your knot.”

“It’s okay, baby. I got you,” another rough thrust of fingers had Kuroko whining at the top of his lungs.

Kuroko was lost in the sensation Taiga’s fingers were causing in his cunt. Sure, he had used toys before during his heats but those were nothing compared to having an alpha focusing all his attention on him, “No-no m-more teasing. Need you. Need your cock. _Alpha!_ ”

Kagami growled, “Fuck, Tetsuya. You’re so wet and you smell so good. Can’t wait to bury myself in you.”

Having had enough of the alpha’s teasing and using more strength then he knew he possessed the blunet shoved Kagami back, rolling onto his stomach so that his chest was pressed into the nest and his ass was in the air in proper presentation for his mate, “Taiga, if you don’t start fucking me now I’m going to call Daiki.”

Anger flared in the redhead’s scent as he draped his body over the smaller man, pressing his lips roughly against Tetsuya’s ear, the alpha’s cock poised at his entrance, “You wouldn’t fucking dare. _You are mine._ My _mate_.” With that last word, Kagami buried himself to the hilt in Kuroko’s hot opening. Kuroko moaned. “This cunt is mine and if anyone else tries anything I’ll fucking kill them.”

“Yes, Alpha. Yours, only yours. Need you to knot me. Breed me. Fill me with your pups.”

Another growl, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to fuck you till you’re fat with my pups. Want me to breed you over and over again.”

“Taiga _please!_ ”

Finally, the alpha began to move and there was nothing gentle about his movements. Every thrust of the hips was brutal, intended to meet its mark. And that’s exactly what they did. Each movement was a direct thrust to the omega’s prostate. Kuroko’s screams and moans were muffled in the material of their nest. All rational thought was gone from both boys.

No words passed between them as Kagami continued pleasuring his mate. One thought seemed to pass through the omega’s mind as he continued to submit to his alpha. _Bite._ He needed Kagami to bite him, right on his mating gland so they would finally belong to each other once and for all. And maybe just maybe Kagami would let Kuroko place his own mark on his neck.

“Alpha, _bite_ ,” Kuroko managed to slur out between moans.

There was no hesitation as the bigger man slotted his mouth against the omega’s mating gland, teeth sinking into the pale flesh. Pleasure and pain twisted their way through the blunet’s veins, triggering his orgasm. Somewhere in the haze of his mind, Kuroko felt Kagami’s hips stuttering and swelling. He heard a growl before there was a pressure pulling at the base of his spine and they were locked together as the redhead filled him with his seed.

Kuroko collapsed forward into the nest dragging Kagami down with him. The redhead grunted at the impact before maneuvering them both onto their sides, careful of where they were joined. The blunet purred in content as the alpha gently massaged his sides.

“I love you,” Kagami murmured.

“I love you too, Taiga-kun.”

The pair lay there until the alpha's knot went down, and when it finally receded the blunet turned so that he could press his lips over Kagami’s mating gland.

“I want you to mark me too.”

To say Kuroko was stunned was an understatement. For an alpha to ask an omega to mark them was rare; so rare that it almost never happened. So, for Kagami to as for his mark was remarkable. Still, he wasn't going to question the gift he was being given. As gently as he could Kuroko opened his mouth over the sensitive gland and bit down. The feeling that washed over him was nearly indescribable. Heat flared through his veins almost as if he was having another orgasm, and in the back of his head, he recognized Kagami’s presence.

Pulling away Kuroko locked eyes with the redheaded alpha; awe spread across both of their faces. They had actually done it; they had bitten each other and bonded. They were tied to one another for the rest of their lives, and neither of them would have it any other way.

Tears formed in the smaller man’s eyes as he looked at his new mate. Kagami seemed to soften even more at the sight as he gently cradled Kuroko to his chest. He was so overcome with emotion and that’s the way that it had decided to come out.

“I love you Taiga,” Kuroko murmured against tanned flesh.

“I love you too, Tetsuya. More than I can say,” the redhead replied with a kiss to the blunet’s head. “Thank you for agreeing to spend Mating Season with me and for agreeing to be my mate. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”

“Taiga-kun is the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with. I am honored to call myself your mate. Saying that there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is that, Tetsu?”

“I am not on birth control.”

Kagami blanches a pale white before promptly fainting into the nest. Kuroko smiled at the sight of his mate. It was true that he wasn’t on both control and that he may fall pregnant after their next few days together, but that was okay. As long as he and Kagami were together everything was going to be fine and they would always come out on top.


End file.
